I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for wireless communication.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). Each base station may support one or more cells, where the term “cell” can refer to a coverage area of a base station and/or a base station subsystem serving the coverage area. A UE may communicate with a cell via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the cell to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the cell.
A UE may be within the coverage of a number of cells. One cell may be selected to serve the UE and may be referred to as a serving cell. The UE may communicate with the serving cell but may periodically make measurements and/or receive pertinent information from neighbor cells, for example, to check if a neighbor cell is a better candidate for serving the UE than the current serving cell. Data transmission to and/or from the UE may be impacted during the times in which the UE makes measurements and/or receives pertinent information from the neighbor cells. It may be desirable to mitigate data loss during these times.